Waking Up With Coffee
by OutOfBatteries
Summary: She knew she was obsessed with love, romance, dating, and most importantly boys. But when she started dreaming of a future husband who was part of the mafia, she knew she had to have an intervention. And this was all because she bumped into that cute guy on the street. (Drabble-styleish)
1. cappuccino

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it belongs to Akira Amano.

* * *

Cappuccino: Equal ratios of milk foam, steamed milk, and espresso

* * *

I sipped my cappuccino slowly and drummed my fingers on the cafe's table, as my best friend complained about school work.

"Seriously I'm not a machine!"

"Yup, totally." I murmured as I scanned the crowd of boys walking down the street.

_Pass, too nerdy, would look better with a haircut and if he lost the glasses. _

"Chiharu are you listening to me?"

I started to nod when something silver caught my eye.

Oh sweet and heavenly creator of man. Who is that beautiful boy?

I grabbed Toshiko's arm and demanded, "Who is he!?"

"What? Are you boy hunting right now? The one time we get to finally hang out and you do this?" She yelped as I poked her hard. "Alright alright! He's Yamamoto Takeshi."

I smacked her arm, "Not the Japanese one!"

"Ha?" She craned her neck and looked affronted, "You better be talking about the foreigner and not dame-Tsuna, because I swear your tastes are getting stranger each year."

"The pretty boy." I said quickly, she didn't need to know I had a crush on the cutie-pie on April 10th in the third grade.

"He's Gokudera Hayato he transferred last year from Italy."

I sighed as I stared at him dreamily, "If we get married, do you think we would live in Italy or Japan?"

Toshiko banged her head against the table.

"Not again," she groaned.

* * *

AN: Drabble style, will be really short.


	2. espresso

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! it belongs to Amano Akira

* * *

Notes: Senpai = Upperclassman

espresso: finely ground coffee beans mixed with a little bit of water

* * *

"Why won't you introduce him to me!?" I whined trailing after Toshiko like a pet as we left the bus station.

"I don't know him," was her friend's curt reply.

"But you go to the same school!"

"Yeah, well I'm shy," she retorted.

"But you never have a problem talking to people you don't know!" I bounced around Toshiko like a curious fox, "There has to be another reason!"

The pixie haired girl snapped her book shut and glared, "Just because, alright?"

I pouted, "Whyyyy?"

Toshiko threw her hands up in the air, "Because he smokes, he's rude, and he's mean to people all the time!"

"Ohh, so he's a bad boy. I haven't tried going after one before!" I grinned as I wondered if he had a motorcycle.

Wouldn't it be hot if he defended me from a bunch of delinquents?

She scoffed, "Did you forget about senpai?"

I halted, "Who?"

"Hi-ba-ri."

I grimaced, "Oh."

That crush had not ended well. I received a fractured wrist and chocolate in my hair the day I had confessed, in the second grade.

He was the first guy I had a crush on

I sulked as I continued to trail after Toshiko, I guess my love with the beautiful Italian boy was not meant to be if he was like Hibari.

Too bad it ended before it could begin.

"Hey, let's grab some coffee before we go to the movies? My treat."

I smiled at her attempt to brighten my mood as I linked arms with her.

"I think we should try espresso today. Who needs boys when you have coffee!?"


	3. caffe crema

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Amano Akira does.

* * *

Caffe Crema: Italian Cream Coffee

* * *

Maybe it wasn't unrequited love, I thought as I gazed dreamily at the Italian youth.

"Hey! Apologize to the tenth!" He demanded.

He was so brave for defending his friend, taking a stand against what he thought was wrong.

He was just _so_ noble.

Toshiko glared at him, "The heck? I didn't even touch him!"

"Gokudera-san, I'm fine! It's not her fault." A voice cried. I glanced at Sawada, the guy was still a cutie-pie after all these years. He looked like a scared little bunny, hiding behind the tall black-haired boy.

What was his name again?

Yamada? Or was it Yamato? I shrugged, I didn't bother remembering the names of average guys.

The Adonis continued, "Tenth! You're so honorable, letting yourself take the blame!"

"What." The sole female student of Namimori Middle School, hissed.

Tsuna took a hesitant step back and lifted his hands in the air defensively, "T-that's not what I meant!"

Cheery laughter interrupted the tense atmosphere as the tall Japanese teen spoke, "Maa, maa Gokudera-kun. I'm sure Sanada-san didn't mean to bump into Tsuna."

"He tripped on his own! Are you listening to me? Hey!"

Her friend's protests were largely ignored.

The Adonis continued, "Shut up baseball freak! It's simply inexcusable, to ram into the tenth while he's so tired from training."

Toshiko glared menacingly at the boys as she advanced on them, "Is this the same training that sent Ryohei-senpai to the hospital? Because of that he can't compete in the next boxing competition!"

Angry silver eyes met with furious dark honeyed eyes, "Turf-top's win is far more important than some stupid school competition."

I flinched upon recognizing the look on my friend's face that promised impending doom and shoved myself between the two angry teens. "Toshiko doesn't mean anything bad, she just really loves the-"

Silver-grey orbs were staring intensely at me, and I choked on my next few words.

"B-boxing club."

Oh my goodness, I couldn't believe how close I was to him! Why would Toshiko deny me, such a beautiful creature? His flawless pale skin, his sharp jaw bone, and-

"GYAHAHAHA."

A high pitched scream escaped my throat as a mass of black and purple whizzed past my face. My butt connected with the sidewalk as a little kid scrambled on top of my Adonis's face.

"The great Lambo, found you!" He hopped off the Italian's face and skipped towards Tsuna, "Tell Mama, Lambo was good! She hasn't played with Lambo since Papa came back!"

Gokudera flew towards Tsuna's side, screaming profanities as the young child clambered on Tsuna's legs and proceeded to wipe snot on his pants.

I sighed. Such a beautiful moment ruined, by a bratty little kid.

"Are you okay?" I blinked out of my musings and smiled gratefully as the tall Japanese boy offered his hand.

I nodded and he hauled me up with surprising strength. I was about to thank him when I heard a startling murmur behind me.

Toshiko stared at the little boy as she mumbled to herself in a trance. "He's wearing a cow suit. He's a cow. Cows go moo."

Apprehension rose in my chest, I knew where this was going and it was not going to be pretty. No amount of pretty boys would be worth Toshiko's frightening outbursts concerning her irrational fear of cows. I gripped my friend by the arm and forcefully pulled her away from the scene as she stared at the child with the afro.

"Sorry!" I said as I rushed my friend and I around the corner and out of view.

I left leaving one extremely confused boy, one frazzled boy, a loud child, and a boy who couldn't care less.


End file.
